silencio eterno
by arias serena
Summary: como poder amar a quien no nos quiere? luchar contra un fasma que nos llevara a la destruccion.


SILENCIO ETERNOo:p/o:p

_**SILENCIO ETERNO**_

_**TODOS AQUELLOS RECUERDOS QUE ME QUEDAN DE AQUEL DÍA DE OTOÑO CUANDO LA TARDE ERA TRISTE Y FRÍA Y DECIDISTE PARTIR FUERA DE LOS ALCANCES DE LA MALDAD DE LAS PERSONAS QUE TE HACÍAN DAÑO, CORRIENDO COMO UN JINETE HERIDO POR EL DESAMOR DE SU AMADA DONCELLA O COMO EL MÁS COBARDE DE LOS HOMBRES AL NO ENFRENTAR LA BATALLA DE SU VIDA. DEJANDO MÍ CORAZÓN VUELTO PEDAZOS Y CON EL ENIGMA DE SABER QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ, ESA NOCHE CUANDO TE ENCONTRÉ MAL HERIDO POR UN PROYECTIL DE ARMA QUE ATRAVESABA TU CORAZÓN Y YO CON NOBLE EMPEÑO LO RECOGÍ PARA CURARLO PERO DIJISTE NO TE MOLESTES EL CANTO DE UNA DULCE SIRENA ACOMPAÑADA DE UN HERMOSO ÁNGEL ME LLAMAN A SU LADO. **_

_**LLORANDO TE AFERRE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS Y CON LA IMPOTENCIA DE NO PODER HACER NADA DIJE MIRA MÁS HALLA DE TU DOLOR APEGATE A LA VIDA Y PIENSA EN LOS QUE TE AMAMOS.ME MIRAS Y DICES TE CUIDARE EN DONDE ESTE PUES LLEGO MI MOMENTO LA LUNA BOHEMIA SOBRE MI SE HA POSADO PERO SERÉ TU SOMBRA HASTA EL FINAL DE TUS DÍAS Y CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO DE NUESTRO ENCUENTRO EN LA ETERNIDAD DONDE SOLO EXISTE EL AMOR ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, DESPUÉS DE ESAS PALABRAS ME DISTE UNA SONRISA TAN DEFINITIVA QUE DESGARRO MI ALMA YA ERA LA HORA DE LA DESPEDIDA LLORANDO TE BESE Y DISTE EL ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO EN MIS BRAZOS**_

Hoy hace cinco años que te perdí, sabes me costo mucho superar tu perdida pensé que el destino me tendría a tu lado pero me equivoque no me amabas, no se por que lo hiciste, aun me pregunto por que me dejaste sola., pues me costo mucho estar sin ti, pero tuve que aprender hacerlo al fin al cabo la vida sigue pero tu aun estas en mis recuerdos, aunque ahora halla alguien mas en mi vida, que me enseño a soñar de nuevo

Flash back

Serena: seiya, hasta cuando vas a seguir así, tienes que salir de ese estado ella no murió por tu culpa, solo fue un accidente entiéndelo. Tu crees que ella querría verte así, derrotado llevas meses sin salir de tu casa.

Seiya: tú no entiendes nada

Serena: Que no entiendo como ella se fue con otro tipo en ese auto por que no te amaba, mientras yo me muero de amor por ti, dímelo y comienzan a caer unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Seiya: tu sabes que te quiero, pero no te puedo amar, mi corazón le pertenece solo ha ella.

Serena: sabes que ilusa fui, pensé que compartir este tiempo conmigo te haría entender pero solo fui una tonta. Adiós seiya.

Fin flash back.

Serena: Hoy aquí en frente de tu tumba comprendí que no fue mi culpa tu muerte, pues tu no quisiste seguir, comienzan a caer unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos pero de pronto alguien se acerca seca sus lagrimas y la abraza.

Darien: amor nadie puede amar solo, y se aleja.

Flash back

Serena: sabes espero que tengas una bonita vida y espero que si puedas amar a alguien mas.

Seiya: espera.

Serena: seiya no mas adiós.

En momento caía un fuerte aguacero, solo quería salir se ahí huir para siempre, al salir de la casa escuche un ruido muy fuerte y regrese corriendo a la casa, en entrar lo encontré en el piso lleno de sangre con un arma en su mano. Corrí ha el y lo tome dentro mis brazos mientras llamaba una ambulancia .

Serena: seiya resiste por favor no me dejes sola.

Seiya: sonríe, perdóname no podré estar a tu lado, sabes ella regreso por mi.

Serena: eres un egoísta que pasara con tus hermanos y conmigo no me dejes.

Seiya: sabes pronto encontraras a alguien que te ame, tu no mereces que te haga sufrir perdóname por utilizarte todo este tiempo por no amarte como debía, te estaré cuidando desde donde este, sonríe y cierra lentamente los ojos para nunca abrirlos.

Serena: seiya despierta, no me dejes.

Fin del flash back

Serena: sabes seiya pero algo que me dijiste si fue cierto, ahora tengo alguien que me ama y que me cuida, y respeta el amor que un dia tuve por ti, gracias por enviármelo, y hoy me despido seiya, por que no volveré , boy a empezar una nueva vida lejos de tus recuerdos y con el amor de mi vida. Nuevamente adiós como me dijiste el dia que decidiste dejarme, pues ahora la que se va ahora soy yo, llena de agradecimiento por que tu enseñaste que el amor no hay que forzarlo hay que sentirlo. Siempre estarás en mi corazón mi dulce niño


End file.
